The Light in the Darkness
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: Dark holds a painful past. Krad, Dark's slave, must find a way to convince Dark to set aside his past and live on. Krad must be the light in the darkness...for Dark...DarkXKrad


**Disclaimer: **I do not own DnAngel. If I did, I probably would have been rolling in money right now…but I'm not. And give my story a chance!

**Chapter 1**

Dark was sleeping soundly in bed. He curled into a small ball, and wrestled with bad dreams. His pillows were all on the floor, his blankets were all tangled. He was having a dream where a certain little red-haired boy came pelting at him with a knife.

"DARK!" a voice yelled in his ear suddenly.

Dark's eyes flew open and he fell off the bed. He winced rubbing his back.

"Daisuke," Dark growled lunging for his younger brother (the red-haired boy in his dream) but missed, falling flat on his face. Daisuke then took that chance to jump on his brother's back.

"GET OFF ME DAI!" Dark yelled.

Daisuke only giggled. "It's time for you to wake up! Besides! You have to buy a slave today!"

"I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!"

Daisuke fell off Dark, crying. "I only wanted to have fun!" Daisuke ran out the room, going to who knows where. Daisuke was too young to go on his own around the mansion. He would get lost so many times, and usually, the servants would find Daisuke in some hallway in the sixth floor or higher, crying his eyes out. How Daisuke found Dark's room was a mystery.

Dark then realized what Daisuke had just said. Yes, today was the day when he becomes a man and buy his first slave. Well, not really a man, more like an older teenager maybe. He was only eighteen anyways…or he would be soon. Dark glanced around the room and saw that it looked as if a tornado just blew through it. He probably thrashed the room while he was sleeping. _Oh well, I'll get my brother's servants to clean it, or maybe my new slave would do it. _

Dark went to the bathroom grabbing a shirt and pant hanging off his chair along the way (he lives in a castle and has his own bathroom in his room, what can I say?). He got ready and wore the attire he picked randomly. He didn't care what he wore anymore. Whatever he picked, all the girls still followed him. Even if he wore rags (which he did once), all the girls would still chase them. Even the girl servants followed him, trying to catch his eye.

One of them, Risa, was the most terrifying person he had ever met. Go into her room, you see nothing but Dark pictures on her walls (How does she get 'em?). And the color of her walls itself if you even see a small area of the wall? A revolting pink. (A/N: Yes I hate pink. Any kind of pink I hate…unless Dark wears something pink…which would look kinda bad and good…but still I hate pink!) Sometimes, when Dark had to go in to retrieve something that Risa stole, like his boxers, he had a big urge to barf the moment he set foot into her room.

Dark sighed and stepped out of his room. He saw a man in black head his way. _Time to buy myself a slave.

* * *

_

Dark was, as usual, accompanied by bodyguards. They were way too overprotective of him which annoyed him greatly. He could take care of himself! But his father didn't think so. He felt uncomfortable when they came too close to him and nearly smothered him. A week ago, he told one bodyguard off for getting too close, learning later that he was a gay man in disguise and trying to get down his pants. His father was pissed and would have executed the man if Daisuke hadn't come to the rescue. Dark's younger brother, Daisuke, was a very innocent child and he didn't like it when things or creatures get hurt.

The only reason why Dark was so mean to everyone was because he didn't want to go too close to the person he loved. He was always trying to isolate himself from everyone. He never tried to love anyone or anything and he always tried his best to avoid everyone …ever since his mother died.

* * *

It was an accident but Dark still blamed himself for it even though it wasn't his fault. He was shopping with his mother one morning (he was much younger then), and it was still a bit misty. His mother had gotten a little dark blue ball for him as a gift. Dark still could remember her face clearly, her smile, her touch; they were bored into his memory forever.

His mother was waiting with him for the light to change so they could cross the street. It happened that there was a tall, hooded stranger next to Dark. Dark was holding the blue ball in his hand and with the other, held his mother's hand. The next thing he knew, the ball flew out of his hands and it landed in the middle of the street. Being young as he was, he let go of his mother's hand and ran toward the middle of the street to retrieve the blue ball. He picked up his ball off the ground and when he raised his head, he saw a car rushing at him at top speed. The man in the car had a look of terror on his face and tried to stop the car without success. The car skidded but did not stop.

Dark stared into the face of death, the ball still clutched in his hands. Suddenly, he was knocked out of the way of the oncoming car, and the ball was once again knocked out of his hands. Dark heard the screech of tires, screams and the crashing of a window behind him. Dark turned around, unsure of what happened. Then, he froze.

He saw his mother, all mangled and bloody. Her body was half in the window of the car, and half out. He vaguely saw the driver jump out the door screaming. He didn't hear anything or see anything. All he saw was his mother's bloody corpse on the car. His ball, streaked with blood, lay forgotten on the pavement.

* * *

Dark still shed tears at the memory. One moment, he was seeing his smiling mother and the next, her bloody corpse. He tried to shake the image out of his head but he couldn't. It was imprinted onto his life. He was a murderer. He had killed the person he loved most. His mother couldn't comfort him anymore. Ever since then, Dark isolated himself as much he could. He also tried to guard his feelings from everything. If anything gets too close, he was sure that something bad would happen again.

"Dark-sama," a voice said softly. Dark jumped, his mind coming down to earth.

"What?" He snapped irritably although he was thankful to the bodyguard for disturbing his thoughts of his painful past.

The bodyguard bowed low. "We are here at the slave market," he said. His eyes flashed momentarily. Was it anger? Or puzzlement?

Dark ignored it anyways and looked around the slave market. His eyes scanned for any slave that he might like. Nothing caught his eye. The slaves in each cage looked dirtier than the last. Dark walked toward a man wearing a ton of jewels, knowing he was the owner of the market.

"Are these all the slaves?"

"No sir," the man said, looking at the floor nervously.

"What do you hide?'' Dark asked, suspiciously.

The man wrung his hands nervously.

"I was saving him for you Dark-sama, he is fresh and not at all like the other slaves," the man said. He was obviously lying through his teeth but Dark did not care.

"Bring him to me," he said lazily. The man bowed low to the ground and muttered something like, "useless git" but Dark pretended that he didn't hear. The man disappeared into the tent and reappeared, clutching a boy or girl with extremely long blonde hair by the arm. The man tugged the leash with his other hand and the teen landed at Dark's feet.

"He might be a little disobedient at first but I'm sure with your great discipline, he'll become more submissive," the man said, slightly cringing.

Dark looked appraisingly at the young teen. The boy stared defiantly back with those golden eyes of his. Something about those eyes made Dark feel…contented for the first time in his life. Dark raised the boy's chin and looked into his eyes. The boy had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. He also had a flawless complexion, Dark noted.

"What is your name?" Dark asked softly, thumbing the boy's cheek.

"Krad," the little boy answered, scowling at him. He broke away from Dark.

"You despicable, useless brat! Call him Dark-sama you piping…," the man in jewels said but Dark's glare silenced him immediately.

"How old are you?" Dark questioned the boy once more.

The blonde boy glanced at him uneasily. After a long pause, he finally answered. "15."

Dark thought, _Wow, he's only a couple of years younger than me. _Dark rose swiftly, meeting the owner's gaze.

"I'll take him."

"Wh-what?" the man stuttered.

"I'll take him," Dark repeated.

The man stood silent for a moment. He obviously did not want Dark to take the boy. One of the bodyguards kicked him irritably, saying, "Can you not understand a civilized tongue? Be quick!"

The man nodded and handed over the leash muttering, "Lucky rich bastard."

This time, Dark couldn't take it anymore. Dark grabbed the man's neck, hauling him in the air. The man's face turned blue and his feet dangled uselessly.

"Are you calling me a bastard? Are you sure you want to call me that? I have an executioner a few minutes from here with his shiny new axe. He wants to test it out on something…maybe you," Dark said coolly.

The man gulped, or tried to because Dark was half choking him. Sickened, Dark dropped the man on the floor. He threw a small bag at the man.

"Take this, I'm pretty sure this is enough for this slave," Dark said. He pulled at Krad's leash. Krad was hesitant for a moment, but a nudge from a scary bodyguard was sufficient to send him running after his master. Dark glanced at Krad from the corner of his eye, slightly amused.

* * *

Krad observed Dark, his new master. He was wearing an odd assortment of clothes. Not like a laughing kind of clothes but…provocative. Krad rarely saw anyone dress like Dark. In fact, this was the first time he actually saw anyone wear clothes like this out on the street.

Dark wore a short black vest with the straps hanging loose. He obviously didn't bother to zip his jacket. He didn't bother to wear a shirt either. Krad could see his master's well chiseled chest clearly, making him blush slightly. He was also wearing leather pants with a rhinestone belt dangling from his waist. (A/N: (drooling))

Krad could see that Dark was very fit indeed. He didn't have bulky muscles like the others. It was perfect. Not too big, not too small. For some odd unknown reason, Krad had a weird urge to feel those muscles. He was about to but Dark's voice stopped him.

"Like what you see?"

Krad started andlooked at Dark warily. Dark looked quite amused. Krad reddened and looked away.

* * *

Dark could feel Krad's eyes on him but he ignored it, for the time being. As Krad's eyes roved his body, Dark was intent on staring straight ahead. When Krad's eyes wandered a little lower down to his thighs, around the groin area, that was when he felt a little self-conscious.

"Like what you see?" he said, grinning. He could see the adorable blonde's face redden in embarrassment. The blonde looked away.

"I…it's just strange that you're wearing clothes like those," Krad stuttered.

Dark shrugged. He stopped abruptly and in one motion, reached behind Krad's neck. Krad flinched at the sudden movement but looked astonished as the collar slipped off his neck.

"That doesn't fit you. We need to get you a new collar sometime," Dark said.

* * *

Krad rubbed the back off his neck. It felt good that the collar was off him. He was sure that it left a bruise because it squeezed his neck to much.

"Thank you," he said, unsure of what to say.

"No problem," Dark said. He smiled at Krad for a moment. _Was it just my imagination or did he just blush?

* * *

_

After Krad thanked him, and while he was rubbing his neck, the sleeve rolled down a little (Krad was wearing a shirt that was much too big for him), exposing his shoulder for a moment. Dark could feel himself getting aroused. _Gods, I could jump on him right now. Wait a minute; I'm being turned on by a guy? _Certainly a girl yes but a guy? Dark smacked himself mentally. _Something's wrong with me, _he thought blushing slightly. _What the fuck is wrong with you? _He yelled at himself silently.

* * *

When they reached the mansion, Krad stared awestruck. It was the big house he always used to pass by with his friends, until he was caught by the slave sellers. Krad always wondered what it would be like to live inside such a huge house.

"You live here?" Krad asked Dark.

"Call me Dark-sama," Dark said sharply. Krad glared at him.

"You didn't mind me calling you Dark before," Krad said hotly.

"Well now you have to call me Dark-sama from now on. Got that kid?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"You are to me!"

The bodyguards just watched the verbal battle between Dark and the blonde.

"I own you!" Dark yelled.

"I am owned by no one!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"You go into the house right now slave!"

"Don't call me slave!"

"I bought you! Now get in the damn house!"

"Fine! Asshole!" Krad said. After a moment, he realized what he said. He gasped and covered his mouth, looking anxiously at Dark.

"Fine, you can call me Dark, just get in the house all right Krad?" Dark said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Krad nodded slowly. The fire had died down and now he was feeling guilty. Why, he did not know. When they entered the house and Krad was introduced to the house and its inhabitants, he was led to Dark's room.

"You are to sleep here," Dark said briskly, pointing a very comfortable looking bed.

Krad looked timidly at Dark. His master was being so nice to him and he had insulted him.

"I'm…I'm sorry Dark-sama," Krad said.

Dark glanced sideways at the blonde. "Sorry?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!" Krad said quickly.

Dark looked at him a bit more and said calmly, "What do you need to be sorry for? Besides, I thought you wanted to call me Dark." Dark was prepared to leave but Krad clung onto Dark's vest.

"Please Dark, I was just frustrated. I mean how would you feel like it if you were playing with your friends and then you were suddenly flung into a cage?"

Dark looked at Krad once more. He did not smile, nor frown. His face held an unreadable expression.

"You will be assigned chores today by the Haradas. I expect work done efficiently and correctly," Dark said curtly, leaving Krad alone in the room.

* * *

Dark felt a pang of guilt for saying it so…rudely to the poor blonde. _Must not feel anything, I must not feel anything, _Dark said to himself. He wished he could take those words back. _No! I must isolate myself. Nothing is to become precious to me. _But silently, in the corner of his heart, he felt a deep sadness for hurting the person he had just left behind.

_Mother what do I do?

* * *

_

**WhiteWolf92: **A new story. I know, there are way to short words between the lines but...just bear with me k? Tell me if you likestory or not also.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
